Song-Fic Saihate
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Promesas, Trajedia y Piano. Hydron al momento del recital...pudo observar que aquella en verdad cumplio su promesa apesar de ya no estar mas a su lado.


**Mi primer Songfic espero que les guste**

**Cancion: Saihate cover Miku Hatsune**

**Videos inspirados: Hatsune Miku-Saihate Cover Sub Spanish V2 y Hatsune Miku 3DPV Saihate Japanese Sub**

* * *

**=Flash Back=**

Primavera... pétalos de varios cerezos comenzaban a volar, siguiendo al viento. Dos pequeños niños uno de ojos rojos y de cabello gris quien corresponde al nombre de Shadow Prove. Que estaba en el parque…columpios, sube y baja, los árboles, el pasto...Todo daba una vista hermosa, con la iluminación del sol, era prácticamente un día perfecto. Junto con un niño de ojos color malva y de cabello rubio quien corresponde al nombre de Hydron.

Siempre habían estado juntos desde que se conocen, ya estaban decididos a nunca **separarse**

-Pero…no quiero alejarme de ti nunca…-Decía el ojo malva cabizbajo-

-No te preocupes- Tomando la mano derecha del ojo malva y entrelaza su meñique con el suyo- Siempre estaré contigo y te apoyare en todos tus ensayos de piano-

**=Fin del Flash Back=**

_Como es por allá?_

_Seguramente es un lugar que no conozco_

_Quiero una palabra tuya_

_Para saber que te va bien_

_Abriendo la puerta_

Los años pasaron, Hydron estaba frente a un escenario lleno de personas este no mostraba sonrisa alguna. Miro sin interés al enorme piano de cola color negro con leves toques color rojizo que le hacían recordar los ojos de esa persona que amo desde su infancia.

Tomando asiento, las demás personas guardaron silencio para poder escuchar la melodía que el chico procedería a tocar. Mirando hacia la multitud en primera fila había un asiento vacío cuanto mas quisiera ver a esa persona el sabía que…

–El ya no podría volver a escuchar la melodía que tocaría- No estaba más a su lado…

_Y dirigiéndome hacia ti_

_Esperando que esta canción y plegaria_

_Lleguen a donde tu estas_

Miro la hoja en donde estaban las notas de la canción que comenzaría a tocar, sin embargo el sentía que no podía tocar de nuevo como lo hacía antes. Su mano se dirigió a su bolsa izquierda de su pantalón en donde saco 2 hojas de papel que estaban dobladas, estaban un poco arrugadas. Era lo último que tenia de su amado…y no pudo evitar recordar ese triste momento en donde su promesa tuvo que ser rota y desde ese momento no había querido leer aquellas hojas.

_Como es por allá?_

_Seguramente es un lugar que no conozco_

_Quiero una palabra tuya_

_Para saber que te va bien_

_Abriendo la puerta_

Los dos chicos estaban en la azotea de su escuela, donde terminaron juntos sus estudios, Hydron había llevado algunos bocadillos…celebracion?...celebraban que Hydron iba a dar su primer recital frente a varias personas, emparedados, jugos una que otra lata de cerveza ya que Shadow era mayor de edad. Sentados en el piso comenzaron a comer, Hydron miraba al piso estaba un poco nervioso ya que se consideraba eso como su primera cita.

_Y dirigiéndome hacia ti_

_Esperando que esta canción y plegaria_

_Lleguen a donde tu estas_

Shadow de su mochila saco aquellas hojas en blanco, el día tan tranquilo, en el cielo se podía ver algunas aves de varios colores.

-Iras a mi recital verdad?- Decía el ojo malva quien sostenía un jugo con sus dos manos y jugaba con sus deditos-

-Por supuesto prometo que ire no quiero perdérmelo…mira hasta hize una canción para que la puedas tocar-

Pero antes de que pudiera entregare las hojas una ráfaga fuerte de viento soplo llevándose las hojas que Shadow tenía en las manos, seguían el viento casi estaban afuera del alcance de los chicos. Hydron dejo su jugo en el piso y se levantó para poder atrapar las hojas.

Sin darse cuenta de que estas ya casi estaban por alejarse del área de la azotea, Shadow logro tomarlas sin embargo, estaba parado muy cerca de la orilla.

-Las tengo Hydron- Exclamo con entusiasmo el peligris- Ahora solo es cuestión…-

_No hay ninguna sola nube_

_En el claro cielo azul_

_No puedo ocultar mi tristeza_

_El día de la despedida ha llegado_

_Un día ordinario si lo era_

Una segunda ráfaga de viento soplo un poco más fuerte que la anterior haciendo que Shadow perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Hydron abrió demasiado los ojos, corrió y logro tomarlo del brazo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin embargo Shadow era muy pesado para el pequeño Hydron.

-E…estas bien Shadow?-Decía con esfuerzo el ojo malva

-Si…pero Hydron, no me aguantaras mas tiempo- Frunciendo el ceño- Vas a tener que…-

-Calla!, no quiero perderte…intentare…-

Hydron comenzó a hacerse para atrás para poder subir a Shadow, sin embargo el peso y la gravedad del cuerpo evitaban que pudiera subirlo, el chico no iba a soportar mas tiempo el destino les tenia un futuro distinto.

-Hydron escucha, tienes que soltarme no quiero que te lastimes-

-Estas loco…no, veras que si podre- Solto una mano para ayudarse a subir al peligris haciendo fuerza en la orilla- Veras que si se puede-

Shadow sabia en que terminaría… no dejaría que se lastimara, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Apreto su mano, las hojas se arrugaron. Miro a Hydron sonrio, le entrego las hojas y al momento que hizo esto…Sus manos se soltaron.

Hydron no pudo evitar sacar algunas lagrimas, intento volver a tomar su brazo con su otra mano sin embargo…esta vez solo pudo tocar sus dedos. Shadow mientras veía que Hydron se iba alejando fue cerrando los ojos.

-Solo es cuestión de que…la practiques- Penso el peligris-

-SHADOW!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas el ojo malva-

_Y entonces le diste color a mi vida en blanco y negro_

_Era como un pequeño y agraciado amor_

_Si, un pequeño y agraciado amor_

_Adiós_

En el cementerio…amigos…familiares…y su amado vestían completamente de negro, en el cielo no habia ninguna nube, el sol no resplandecia completamente, su madre no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, su padre abrazo a su madre a pesar de estar divorciado no dejaría que estuviera asi. Su hermano Anubias se tragaba el llanto solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados y apretando sus puños.

Hydron…en sus ojos no se veía ningun brillo como antes, ya que en su mente se decía: "Pude salvarlo…no no pude en verdad" sosteniendo en sus manos una rosa negra. Shadow estaba dentro de esa caja, café con algunos toques plateados en las orillas….esa caja seria de ahora en adelante su nueva cama donde dormiría eternamente.

-Hydron estas bien?- Decía un chico peli rosa con ojos azules

-Lync…se ha ido- Decía el ojo malva sin dejar de ver al peligris

Lync solamente bajo la mirada y abrazo a Hydron, este solamente solto algunas lagrimas ya que en su mente aun recordaba aquel día…donde hicieron la promesa de nunca separarse.

-Nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos para cualquier cosa no lo olvides- El pelirosa dejo de abrazar al ojo malva

Hydron no escucho eso ultimo, su mente lo llevo a un pasillo muy largo, era completamente blanco y un poco mas enfrente de el pudo ver a Shadow que caminaba hacia el lugar donde habia demasiada luz

-SHADOW!- Grito el ojo malva mientras corrió tras el- Esperaaa! No vayas para alla-

_Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar_

_Creer en eso será mi fuerza _

_Pasaremos los días_

_Como lo hacíamos antes_

_Si la puerta de tu corazón se cierra_

Hydron llego con el y lo abrazo por la espalda, como solia hacerlo todos los días. En el aire habia plumas color blancas con toques azul celeste volando alrededor de ellos dos.

-Por favor…no vayas…y quédate conmigo-

Shadow se dio media vuelta, abrazo a Hydron con todas sus fuerzas, una pluma cayo en su pie y este comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Hydron lo siento…pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que irme- Levantando la cara del ojo malva con su mano y lo miro con ternura- Las plumas me apresuran…pero no quiero irme sin antes sentir tus labios-

Hydron se sonrojo después de escuchar eso sentía como su corazón latía con mucha intensidad, después de todo Shadow se acercaba poco a poco hasta que sus labios se tocaron, dándose ahí su primer beso.

Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados ese sentimiento que tenían eran puros desde aquella vez, cuando termino el beso Shadow, como cuando eran pequeños volvió a entrelazar su meñique con el de Hydron.

-Nunca te dejare, en verdad-Sacando la lengua- Te estare esperando cuando sea tu momento-

Mas plumas comenzaron a tocar a Shadow, este empezó a flotar, sus dedos estaban apunto de soltarse, Hydron con ojos llorosos no pudo evitar decirle…

-Shadow…Te Amo, y no dejare de sentir eso por ti- Mirando como sus dedos se soltaron una vez mas- Dare mi mayo esfuerzo te lo prometo-

_Y nos volvemos a separar, no lo soportare_

_Nunca sabras lo que siento_

_Tu humo pasara a las nubes y a la lluvia_

Hydron salto y alzo sus brazo hacia donde estaba Shadow como si fuera a abrazarlo, el cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya estaban apunto de enterrar la caja donde yacia Shadow. Dejo las rosas arriba de la caja para que las enterraran junto con el.

Mostro una sonrisa y miro hacia atrás en donde estaban sus amigos, sabia que aun asi no estaría solo…y mas por que iria por el cuando fuera el momento.

-Shadow…no vere las hojas hasta que sea el momento-Diciendose asi mismo el ojo malva mientras veía al cielo y empezaba a llover

_Un día ordinario si lo era_

_Y entonces le diste color a mi vida en blanco y negro_

_Era como un pequeño y agraciado amor_

_Si un pequeño y agraciado amor_

_Adiós._

Volvio a mirar al publico… desdoblo las hojas y en una de ellas pudo ver que habia notas…era la canción que su amado le habia escrito para ese día. No lo pensó dos veces la coloco en el piano y empezó a tocar. En el encabezado de la hoja se veía el nombre que correspondia al nombre de Saihate.

Mientras la tocaba no podía evitar reordar los hermosos momento que paso con el, que ahora estaba siempre en su mente y corazón. Los días soleados, las nubes en el cielo…aquel parque en donde todo comenzó.

Al final de la canción, se levanto, se dirigio a observar a la multitud. Toda la audiencia se puso de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir ya que quedaron muy sorprendidos por la hermosa y bella canción que habia tocado… hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando agradecimiento. Miro aquel lugar que estaba vacio y observo a una persona…que estaba en el lugar que hace unos momentos estaba vacio.

Era nada mas y nada menos que Shadow…Hydron al ver esto solo se tallo los ojos y cuando volvió a ver a ese lugar ya no habia nadie. Mostro una sonrisa, tomo las hojas y se retiro. Mientras salía del escenario y llego detrás del escenario, noto que la segunda hoja era una carta que al momento en el que la leyó mostro una leve sonrisa y salieron algunas lagrimas.

_"Sabia que podias hacerlo,_

_Te felicito mucho en verdad._

_La canción comenze a escribirla desde_

_El momento en el que hicimos la_

_Promesa. Te Amo Hydron y_

_Siempre lo hare._

_ Atte.: Shadow Prove."_

El espíritu de Shadow , quien en verdad estuvo en la presentación mostro una sonrisa y depsues desaparecio dejando algunas plumas blancas con destellos azul celeste.

-Te prometi que no me alejaría de ti, Te prometi ir a tu presentación, Te prometi que te esperaría y asi lo hare-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, mi primer songfic aaw tuve mucha inspiracion para hacer esta pequeña historia en verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**=^n.n^= les agradeceria con un rewiew gracias por leer.**


End file.
